Tangled web of Truth and Lies
by Rikoudu Uchiha
Summary: what happens when Naruto is over taken by the Demon Fox, Neji confesses his love for Tenten and Gaara discovers a lover! find out! new chapters once a week!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto!!!

Dropping the sweaty red teddy on the floor she plunged herself into the warm spray and lathered on the expensive emulsion she'd acquired from the Hokage.

"Enough," she shouted against the tiles. She knew what she had to do.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree. Throwing kunai mid-fall. He winced as the pain of the curse mark seared through his body. Every part of him seemed to hurt. He was so tired but he refused to let the curse mark get the best of him. As he fought the curse mark slowly receded. He started to think that the curse mark had a mind of his own. It always seemed to activate when he was at his weakest. But Sasuke vowed to never let it take over him again especially not after what happened. Sasuke landed, walked to the kunai and pulled it out of the tree. He decided that it was getting late and headed home.

_What am I doing here?_ Naruto thought as he looked around.

"So, you're finally up I see." A voice asked.

"That voice? Is that you Gaara?"

"So Uzumaki, you do remember me?"

"Kinda hard not to. We did have the biggest battle after all. And besides that you have a um….very distinct voice."

"Are you scared Naruto?"

"You're just like me Gaara. I feel like we're brothers. So therefore no, I'm not scared."

"Brothers?" Gaara whispered to himself.

"Yeah brothers, we both have the same problem and we both helped each other overcome that problem. We both know what true loneliness is like and blah blah blah. Must I tell you the story again?" Naruto snickered at this.

"No. You don't have to. I remember quite well." Gaara said.

"Um…Gaara? Where am I?"

"Kazekage Tower. You're in the Sand Village."

"What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

Naruto shook his head.

"You were helping my brother Kankuro with a mission. You guys were ambushed. You used some Demon chakra and we had to call in Jiriya to stop you. You almost killed everyone."

Naruto looked shocked.

"Look on the bright side," Gaara said "at least the mission was a success."

"How is everyone?"

"Kankuro and Kakashi are in the hospital for a week and nothing happened to me due to the sand, and you passed out after the seal was placed on you. So it was all a happy ending."

"It's no happy ending! All I want is to protect my friends! How can I protect them if I'm constantly hurting them BY protecting them? It's the worse of both worlds! If I save them, I hurt them. If I stand by and do nothing, I hurt them!"

Naruto was furious. So furious that Gaara had to use his sand to hold him down.

"Calm down Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head as best as he could to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Jeez Naruto. A man can't recover with all your complaining. We all understand that you were trying to help. You just don't have the demon power in check yet."

Nartuo's smile quickly went limp.

"What damage did I do?

"Nothing really. After you killed the men you just stopped. We weren't sure what to do so we sent for Jiraiya after he put the seal on you a burst of energy exploded from your body. Gaara here put up a sand wall to protect us from most of the blast. So really it's not your fault the seal just wasn't perfect."

Naruto tried to wipe his eyes from the tears that were forming but was reminded that the sand still had a hold on him.

"Gaara do you mind releasing this sand?" He asked.

Gaara didn't reply he just flicked his finger and the sand slowly slid down Naruto and back into Gaara's gourd.

"Kakashi…" Gaara said. "You should be getting back to bed."

"Right." Kakashi said as he turned around and left.

Gaara set down his medical utensils.

"Naruto…follow me." Was all that was said and the sand shinobi disappeared.

The first chapter is done cuz!!! Respect my gangsta!!! Reviews please!!


	2. Chapter 2: Gaara's Revelation part 1

Sorry about the last chapter two. I was thinking about another story.

Chapter 2: Gaara's Revelation part 1

Naruto and Gaara sat at the very top of Kazekage Tower.

"Why did u bring me up here Gaara?"

"U see this Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah it's a village like any other village."

"No Naruto. It isn't just any other village. It's MY village."

"Ummmm….I think I'm missing the point."

"As the Kazekage of this village it is my sworn duty to protect it."

Gaara looked down at the village.

"But they do not want me here."

"What do you mean?"

"They fear me Naruto. Even though I am Kazekage they still fear me."

"But you haven't done anything wrong! Why would they….."

Naruto stopped as he suddenly realized what Gaara was talking about.

"Because you…we're Jinchuriki." Naruto whispered this to himself.

Gaara let this soak in Naruto mind for a moment.

"Naruto, I love this village with all my heart but I cannot protect them if I am the cause of their pain. So…..I have come to a decision."

Naruto stopped looking at the village and looked Gaara in the eyes.

"You're going to leave aren't you?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked at Naruto then back to his village below him.

"I have no other choice. In order to protect them I must leave them. But I must ask you a favor."

Naruto was really listening now.

"What is it?"

"You must come with me."

Naruto jumped back.

"Why do I have to come?"

"Face it Naruto! You're just like me! Your village hates you and mine hates me! It's for the greater good of both our villages if we just leave!"

"I'm not going! I'm gonna be Hokage some day!"

Gaara was really getting pissed now.

"You leave me no choice but to do this." Gaara said sadly.

Naruto positioned himself to fight.

"This isn't the Chunin Exams Naruto!"

"I doesn't have to be. I'll still beat you again!"

"I'm not gonna fight you Naruto. I'm gonna open your eyes!"

Naruto relaxed a little.

"What do you mean open my eyes?"

"I mean this!"

Garra wrapped Naruto in sand and walked up to him.

"Im gonna use the force reign sleep technique on you. To show you what I saw Naruto. I'm gonna show you what people really think of you!"

That's it. I still haven't had the brightest ideas yet about what he's gonna show Naruto. But it probably something everyone expected. Hope you enjoy!!! Review please!!!

Yay new Chapter Two!!


End file.
